Paragoomba
Paragoombas are recurring enemies in the ''Mario'' series. They are a winged variation of Goombas, similar to Paratroopas, winged variations of Koopa Troopas. In order to inflict damage upon them, Mario must jump on top of them to knock them out of the air. Appearances ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Super Mario Bros. 3 marks the first appearance of Paragoombas. They first appear in World 1-1 and continue to appear throughout the game. ''Super Mario Galaxy]] ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''Super Mario Odyssey Paragoombas are rather uncommon enemies in this game. They are mainly found in Cap Kingdom flying across the fog. Mario can Capture them with Cappy in order to fly around as well. This can be used to gather some Power Moons. [[Paper Mario (series)|''Paper Mario series]] ''Paper Mario'' In Paper Mario, Paragoombas appear as the third enemy, excluding Jr. Troopa. They first appear on Goomba Road while Mario is making his way back to Goomba Village. With Goompa temporarily in the party, he informs Mario of Paragoombas briefly. Gallery File:Paragoomba Tattle (Paper Mario).png|The Tattle screen for a Paragoomba ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' Paragoomba's return in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door with a lessened role. Paragoombas can be encountered in earlier locations such as Rogueport Sewers, Petal Meadows, and Hooktail becoming less common later in the game. Their role in battle reminds the same being air enemies that Mario must jump on to attack. ''Super Princess Peach'' Many species of Paragoomba appear in Super Princess Peach. Paragoombas fly randomly along the screen. Along with regular Paragoombas, Red Paragoombas make a reappearance from Super Mario Bros. 3, which cling to walls instead of falling off ledges. Paragoombas are also affected by the Vibe Scepter, creating emotional variants. Mad Red Paragoombas (M. Red P-Goomba in the glossary) are encountered in Fury Volcano, which charge at Princess Peach on sight. If they fall off a ledge, they fly back up. Sad Paragoombas are the Sad variant, and unlike the regular Paragoombas, they have a set flying pattern, but fly faster. ''New Super Mario Bros.'' series New Super Mario Bros. In New Super Mario Bros., they appear in only one level, World 2-4. They act like in some previous games, periodically hopping around but never actually flying. When Mario or Luigi jumps over them or stands on a platform below, they turn to face them and continue their pursuit. When stomped they lose their wings and become regular Goombas, losing the ability to turn. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, they are rare, unlike its predecessor. They only appear World 7-5 and World 8-3. They act like the previous game in the series. ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' They appear as they normally do. Navigation }} fr:Paragoomba it:Goomba Volante fi:Paragoomba es:Paragoomba de:Para-Gumba nl:Paragoomba Category:Goombas Category:Enemies in Super Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Characters Category:Koopa Troop Category:Characters in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Category:Characters in Super Mario World (Show) Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Enemies Category:Enemies in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Cappy's Captures